pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Empoleon
|} Empoleon (Japanese: エンペルト Emperte) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 36. It is the final form of . Biology Empoleon is a large, navy blue, penguin-like Pokémon. It has a wide, yellow beak with three pointed horns that form a trident-shaped crest and small, blue eyes. Large horns are a symbol of leadership and strength for Empoleon. There is a blue marking resembling a crown over its eyes and a white, lacy marking running down its chest. A blue, fin-like projection forms a collar around its throat and runs down the length of its chest and belly. On its back are two raised, gold bumps and a second blue fin that forms its tail. It was wide, flipper-like wings rimmed with blue along the tips and three golden claws. The edges of these wings can slice through ice floes, and this Pokémon will use them to attack anyone or anything that damages its pride. Its yellow feet are webbed with three toes each. In the anime Major appearances Barry's Empoleon Empoleon made its TV debut in Barry's Busting Out All Over! under the ownership of . Kenny's Empoleon 's was revealed to have evolved into Empoleon during the Performance Stage of the Sinnoh Grand Festival in Last Call — First Round!. Other Empoleon made its debut appearance in The Rise of Darkrai, under the ownership of a named . It was used in battle against Dawn's Piplup, and also tried to stop together with Allegra's and Maury's . It was later used in the Battle Stage of the . Minor appearances In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga owns an Empoleon that evolved in the Veilstone Department Store while her two companions and the bodyguards assigned to protect her were fighting off Team Galactic. This Empoleon then proved to be an invaluable ally in the Pastoria Gym challenge, and has continued as an integral part of her team. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure!, Hareta owns an Empoleon that evolved after the effects of the Mitsumi gave it wore off, which caused Piplup to evolve straight into an Empoleon, only being Prinplup for a moment. His Empoleon was valuable in the Mt. Coronet battle and risked its life to stop Cyrus. In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King!! manga has an Empoleon which was first seen in the beginning chapter of the series. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Ice Lake}} |area=Bright Beach}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Iceberg Zone}} |area=Mt. Sorbet, Ice Temple}} |} |} |area=Beach: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Variety Battle: A Battle in the Tower, Variety Battle: Empoleon the Great (Boss)}} |} |} |area=Mysterious Fountain: Stage 5}} |area=Dewdrop Bay: Quiet Inlet (Back Boss)}} |area=Area 22: Stage 06}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Center 15th Anniversary Empoleon|Japanese|Japan|100|May 15 to 21, 2013; July 3 to 7, 2013|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Empoleon}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Aqua Jet|Water|Physical|40|100|20||'}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- and blobs of water. }} |- |- |- . He values a strong mind! }} |- when its Attack is 102 or higher |link= and 'Ina' }} |- |} Evolution |no2=394 |name2=Prinplup |type1-2=Water |evo2= |no3=395 |name3=Empoleon |type1-3=Water |type2-3=Steel}} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Empoleon. * Empoleon has ten type resistances, due to its -type qualities, the most of any starter Pokémon. * Empoleon can learn seven HM moves, only excluding , in Generation IV, the most of any starter Pokémon. * Empoleon is roughly the same height as its namesake . Origin Empoleon is based on an and an emperor in reference to its crown and royal appearance. Also, the crown has the appearance of a , a fishing tool and supposed weapon of choice for the Greek god . It also bears some resemblance to the . Name origin Empoleon is a combination of ''emperor (as in emperor penguin), pole (as in the South Pole), and (a famous emperor of France). Emperte is a combination of emperor and Bonaparte (Napoleon's surname). In other languages and Napoléon |es=Empoleon|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Impoleon|demeaning=From and Napoleon |it=Empoleon|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=엠페르트 Emperut|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=帝王拿波 Dìwángnábō|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , the first characters of , and |hi=एम्पोलीयन Empoleon|himeaning=Transliteration of English name }} Related articles * Barry's Empoleon * Kenny's Empoleon * Platinum's Empoleon * Hareta's Empoleon External links |} de:Impoleon fr:Pingoléon it:Empoleon ja:エンペルト pl:Empoleon zh:帝王拿波